Go Get Them
by RayneSummer
Summary: A Mother's Observations. Valka can see Hiccup and Toothless' bond shining brighter than the moon. And she knows, truly, there is nothing for them to fear when they are together, they are soulmates who will fight for and with each other until the end.


**A Mother's Observations - "Go Get 'Em!", spoken with such faith. Valka watches, always, and she sees everything that makes a dragon and rider bonded.**

* * *

Valka is observant. She may be out of practice of being a mother to her son - who deserves better - but something she does know is dragon. She has studied them for countless years, even before living with Cloudjumper under the Bewilderbeast, she was fascinated by these beasts.

Now she knows the full bounds of a dragon's soul. When one bonds with a dragon, there is nothing they will not do for one another. Such behaviour Valka saw with Hiccup and his Night Fury.

She had watched closely even before she knew them. When Cloudjumper stopped Toothless in his path in the sky, Valka saw the intensity in the Night Fury's expression. It clearly read; "I will die before you take my rider".

But taken Hiccup had been, as Valka had not known better. The terrified, heartbreaking cry that racked the very air with its sorrow had echoed through the uncaring skies, "Tooooothless!"

Valka had analysed as she watched her son, though she still didn't know it back then, easily attempt to tame her dragons, though terrified for the fate of his own, confidentially reaching out towards them.

The second Toothless had been returned to his Master, their bond was clear. Valka had watched as Hiccup quickly assured his dragon was alright, and reassured him through fear; "you had me worried for a bit."

And when she had crept towards the duo, she had seen Toothless back his rider away from her, teeth bared in a warning snarl, wrapping his clearly incomplete tail protectively around Hiccup.

The rider had fallen back on his dragon, trusting the Night Fury completely. Toothless' expression had been the same as before; "you must get past me before you touch my master".

But again, Valka had gotten through his guard. When they familiarised themselves with each other, Valka looked at Toothless closely. Then she just watched as Hiccup reaccounted how they had met.

The way the Night Fury subtly asked for his rider's attention, and the pure joy when he got it. The way they played together, then how Toothless carefully tossed Hiccup on his back and put up his head to lick his rider while Hiccup put his arms around his dragon's head.

Then, when they flew together, Valka had seen the little details. When the fish were in the sky, she noticed Toothless look back at his rider for Hiccup's approval before diving after the fish.

When Hiccup jumped off his dragon, Valka had been surprised, and had watched the two closely. Toothless had made sure to fly just below where his rider was gliding, so when the time came, he was close enough to catch Hiccup almost immediately before they crashed.

And, from the air, Valka had watched the Night Fury wrap his rider securely in his wings before diving to a fall in the snow. Then Valka still observed as Toothless could not find Hiccup under his wings. She saw the dragon's panic lest his rider hit the rocks and be injured, and the annoyed relief when Hiccup burst triumphantly out of the snow.

During the fight against Drago, she half watched her son fight from dragon back. He and Toothless were one as they rescued and retrieved trapped and downed dragons, as Toothless must have been once.

Valka was there when Hiccup pushed his best friend away, for the first time actually scared of the magnificent creatures, as was Drago's lesson to him. And Valka will never forget the pure heartbreak of the Night Fury's expression as he faithfully obeyed his rider and left.

It was only matched by Hiccup's soul wrenching cry moments later, as he, too late, called his lost dragon back to him. Her son's expression was one of broken love; a friendship torn.

But there was determination still when Hiccup leveled with his unreachable best friend. Slowly, gently, he reached out, both physically and emotionally, calling Toothless back to him. Watched Valka had, as the rider had tearfully whispered to his dragon, quietly begging the Night Fury to come back.

Such is their bond that the sound of his master's voice, steady and true, had touched Toothless and brought him back. Their unbreakable bond had been pushed to the limit and had survived, as pure as before.

Together, Valka had truly believed they could make it. She had watched in horror as Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and they were both incased fatally in ice.

Fraught with despair, she had uselessly drummed her fists on the hard, unforgiving, frozen water, feeling is was hopeless and all was lost. And then a brilliant blue light had shone out.

Toothless would not let the Alpha dragon take his rider away from him again. No more. Furious at the Bewilderbeast and Drago's attempts to destroy his master, the black Night Fury had fiercely blasted at the Alpha until he had gained all the other dragons back.

With his rider, best friend and soulmate on his back, Toothless had faced off the bewilderbeast, becoming the Alpha himself to prevent anyone from hurting his Master ever again.

Finally, Valka had watched with bright reverence in her eyes as dragon and rider had touched foreheads and Hiccup had thanked his dragon in a whisper. "You never cease to amaze me."

Valka is observant. She is trying to step into the role of mother to her son, the chief. But one thing she will always know is dragons. And she knows Stoick was right. Together, Hiccup and Toothless have no fear over anything. Rider and dragon, soulmates... Valka can see their bond shining brighter than the moon. There is nothing they will not do for each other. The way it will always be.

So the words she quietly said, light in her eyes, at the battle continue to ring true: "go get 'em". Because, together, there is truly nothing dragon and rider cannot do. And Valka will repeat those words again, all her faith in her son, the Chief, and his faithful black dragon.


End file.
